


Wishes

by trancer



Category: RPFS - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Porn With Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan’s about to learn - there‘s more to Olivia Wilde than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

Olivia Wilde was in Megan Fox’s living room. Megan stopped in her tracks. Brows furrowed, lips pursed in confusion. She was certain she’d never met Olivia, let alone invited her into Megan’s house. And yet, here Olivia was and Megan was puzzled not because there was an uninvited woman in her home but because Megan didn’t seem to mind at all.

Olivia sat comfortably in the easy chair, wearing a black dress that’d be considered indecent by anyone else. One leg draped over the arm rest as the other stretched languidly across the rug. An arm draped over the other arm rest, a half-empty beer swayed softly by Olivia’s fingertips wrapped around the lip.

She brought the beer to her lips, taking a long pull as her eyes never left Megan’s. She brought the bottle down, resting it on a thigh. “Strangle a mountain-ox? Really?”

Megan could feel her cheeks flushing as she tucked a strand of hair nervously behind an ear. “I was on the spot. I say stupid shit when I’m nervous.”

Olivia’s eyes squinted, she swung her leg off the arm rest, leaning back in the chair, legs splayed open. The hem of her skirt shadowing what lay between. “You also said you’d never fuck a woman who’d been with a man?” The beer was suddenly between her legs, cold glass sliding slowly against a thigh. “Was that just you talking shit too?”

“Yes..” Megan stammered. “No! I just..” she paused, trying to gather her thoughts. Her head was getting fuzzy and she couldn’t understand why. “What do you want?”

“What do I want?” Olivia leaned forward, elbows on knees, her expression serious.. and sexy. It hit Megan like a wave of heat, her pulse rose, skin began to sweat and something between her legs twitched so hard it made Megan wince.

“What do I want? I want you to fuck me.”

“What?” She asked with eyes already dilated, tongue already wetting her lips.

“You heard me,” Olivia leaned back again, crooking her finger with a ‘come hither’ motion. “I want you between my legs and on your knees. I want your tongue inside me. Your lips on my clit. I want you to make me come.”

It was ridiculous, of that, Megan was certain. But her legs were already moving, already stalking across the floor and kneeling between Olivia’s open legs. Hands placing themselves palms out on her thighs. She wanted it, yes, but something felt off, felt.. wrong.

“I’ve never..” Megan looked up, suddenly uncertain.

“You’re a smart girl,” Olivia smiled, placing a hand on the top of Megan’s head and pushing downwards. “You’ll figure it out.”

Megan did. Like a failing student sucking up (no pun intended) to her teacher, she went down on Olivia. At first, it was all exploration, taste and texture and smell. Olivia moaned in a way that sent a shiver down Megan’s spine and pooled between her legs. Megan liked it, liked finding that spot and *that* spot. Then Olivia’s fingers were threading into her hair, hips rolling against Megan’s mouth with an urgency Megan knew all too well. Fingers replaced the tongue probing deeply inside Olivia, her lips found Olivia’s clit and Megan was a machine of nothing but suction and friction and, God, if she’d known going down on girls would be *this* hot?

Olivia came hard, legs clamping on Megan’s head as the grip on her hair turned painfully vice-like, guttural cry erupting from her throat. And Megan didn’t stop, like she’d become possessed and all that mattered in the world was pleasuring Olivia. Even when the legs clamped around her head and she thought, for sure, her skull would pop like a watermelon, or the fact that it was getting hard to breathe, Megan didn’t stop.

She didn’t stop until Olivia’s legs relaxed, until the hand in her hair was pulling Megan up. And they were kissing, wet, sloppy, hard and breathless.

“Did you..” Megan panted. “Like that?”

“Anything to save a mountain-ox,” Olivia giggled into Megan’s neck. She pulled her head back, gazing into Megan’s eyes. “Do you want to be mine?”

Megan blinked, a cognitive thought wiggling its way through the haze clouding her mind. She blinked again. Instantly, her eyes were caught in the heat of Olivia’s gaze and, in a flash, it was gone. “Yes.”

“Good,” Olivia smiled and pressed her lips against Megan’s neck. “I guarantee, you won’t be disappointed.”

Megan closed her eyes. There were lips suckling on her neck, a hand sliding into her jeans. Seductive and hot and more erotic than anything she’d ever felt before.

Then, there was pain. White hot and burning into her neck. The burning seared through her like electricity, connecting to the pleasure between her legs and it was all pain and pleasure coiling and twisting until Megan couldn’t tell one from the other.

**

It was mid-afternoon when Megan finally awoke. Drowsy, weighted limbs heavy as she attempted to move about the bed. Her head pounded and her eyes screamed as they met the sun peaking through the curtains. Her heart began to pound because she felt drugged, because she really couldn’t remember anything after slipping her key into the door. There’d been sex. That much she knew. She could feel it in the ache between her legs. She could *smell* it, the air was heavy and sticky with it.

There was a pain in her neck and Megan brought a hand to her flesh, coming away with fingers wet with blood.

The mattress dipped and, suddenly, an arm was sliding over Megan’s stomach, a woman’s arm.

“Go back to sleep,” Olivia mumbled, snuggling her head deeper into the pillow.

“What’d you do to me?” Megan asked even as the images began to replay in her brain.

Olivia languidly opened her eyes, gazing up at Megan as her lips curled into a soft smile. “I made you mine.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means,” Olivia rolled onto her back, closing her eyes and turning her head away from Megan. “Be careful what you wish for because, sometimes, there‘s more to a wish than meets the eye.”

END


End file.
